Guardian Shadow
by Broken Eagle Wing
Summary: 1XR, Heero has been guarding Relena from the shadows, Lady Une is tired of assigning preventers to a pointless body guard job and asks Relena to offer Heero the job
1. Default Chapter

This is my first FanFic so I'm not too great. I'll try to write more when I can, but I can't promise too much.

I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters from the story.

Guardian Shadow

A figure walked by a very pretty golden blonde girl about 17 or 18 years old. She was surrounded by 3 guards, 5 reporters, 6 cameramen, 1 maintenance attendant, 2 flight attendants, and her personal assistant. That would be if he wanted to be politically correct. Really it was 3 useless muscles for show, 11 vultures, and 2 in flight drink pushers who had no real right to be near her. The two others worked for a living and realistically the maintenance guy only needed to give some information to the flight crew and had no real interest in the target.

The target was wearing a pink business suit, white silk blouse, matching heeled shoes, a suitable briefcase and moderate makeup. She didn't need any makeup in his opinion. She was beautiful. Many models people looked at were only "man-made" pretty, she was naturally beautiful. Even being surrounded by so many he still had a clear view. He was an assassin after all. He was trained from birth as the perfect soldier and raised as an assassin until his real mission started.

That ended about a year ago with the end of the war between OZ (Earth) and the White

Fang (Space). Then there was Mariemaia and the Barton Foundation that tried to take over the earth and space. Mariemaia had kidnapped Relena and forced the former gundam pilots to retrieve their gundams and fight to protect the peace. That proved to him that Relena's security wasn't good enough. Though at the time Duo had found him just as he was about to act. Duo was now living like he should, living the "American Dream," running a junkyard with his love Hilde.

In fact all the other pilots had become "normal" or as normal as they could be. Wufei became a Preventer with Sally, Quatre started running his father's company, Trowa went back to the circus with Cathrine, and even Milliardo and Noin went to Mars for the tera-forming project. All except him. He still led a life relatively close in style to the one he lead before and during the war. He was 17 or 18, he didn't know. He never knew his own birthday or real name. He has a code name which he treats as his real name. He was like Trowa in that sense; he never had a name either and was always a freelance soldier too. Now however he wasn't taking orders from anyone but himself. His mission was to protect the peace in his own way.

She was his target. But now she was stepping onto the shuttle to head back to the earth. This part of the mission was complete. Time to move onto the next phase. He had crossed the loading platform and was about to leave, when he turned and looked back. He could have sworn she looked straight at him. But then he was out the door and gone. "The only way to live a good life is to act on your emotions." Those were words he once told Trowa Barton, he was still trying to live his life like he felt. He was always hiding in the shadows. No one ever knew he was there or at least that he was anything other than the normal crew.

But he did show that he was watching, he had the last approval of who was allowed to guard the Vice Foreign Minister. When ever there was a change in the lineup of the body guards he could tell if they were suitable. He analyzed all the gaps in security and disapproved or approved as the case was after their first field operation. Lady Une would receive a notice as to whether the new guy was suitable or not and would make the appropriate arrangements if they weren't. She knew who was making these evaluations even if the person never gave her a name. And she trusted him beyond anything to keep Relena's safety first even if he was to die.

Now though, the Vice Foreign Minister was being a little more observant of those "innocent" looking guys that would get close but not too close to her. She had caught a glimpse of him once, and only she would have recognized him that time. Then she saw him from about 20 feet away again, but only another glimpse. Now she knew he was out there. She was always looking for him whenever she went out of the main government city of Brussels. She supposed he knew her schedule better than she did even though he had no legal connection. His computer hacking skills were top notch as well as every other skill he could have.

Heero Yuy was the guardian shadow that was never seen and single handedly kept Relena Peacecraft safe. In fact he was so good that the Preventers kept a top priority search for him going at all times, not for arrest but just to ask him to take the job he was already doing. The Preventers did not even have one good lead. Lady Une was also reducing the field security team of the highest threatened member of government steadily. It was now 3 members. But originally it was 15. In fact she wasn't replacing those that were deemed unsatisfactory, she would only replace those that transferred or retired. To the guards it was a really odd job, she was the highest priority target for any terrorist organization, the hardest job to get, some anonymous non-Preventer was the final say on who could be her body guard, and it was the easiest field job there was. Not in the whole 2 years was there once a recorded attempt on Relena Peacecraft's life. Or that was what the body guards saw.

Lady Une, and recently the Vice Foreign Minister, knew there were many attempts to kidnap or assassinate her, but none became even seen by the body guards. Heero protected Relena with his life, and on many occasions taking on about 20 guys at once. He wasn't the movie hero type that got out unscathed but his training meant he could handle pain and still win. Relena's next trip would be a vacation to colony L-1 87462. This time however Lady Une felt it necessary to have a meeting with the VFM and her body guards assigned to the field.

Relena stepped into Lady Une's office in Preventer headquarters and saw her 3 field body guards there. She took a seat and Lady Une began. "It has come to my attention that there only needs to be one body guard for the Vice Foreign Minister's trips. And the only reason for the guard will be for show to the public. To make it appear that there is still a Preventer presence to discourage the small attempts. With any luck those that wouldn't be discouraged by this one guard will hopefully think that there are undercover Preventers guarding her as well." Lady Une looked at Relena and was surprised to see there was little shock in her eyes. The guards however showed a lot of surprise and dissention. "Smyth", stated Lady Une accepting the request for council from one of the body guards.

"Ma'am, I was wondering why the reduction in force as well as why are we becoming only for show," cutting off Smyth, Jansen anxiously questioned Lady Une.

"Because our services in guarding the Vice Foreign Minister are not required, and since the "Endless Waltz" War have not been," Lady Une informed the group coolly.

"That isn't true, we just haven't seen an attempt on the VFM in the field since. That doesn't mean they aren't trying to get her when she has the weakest guard!" Smyth, a guard twice as big as Relena, stated with some anxiety.

"I believe I am safer "in the field", as you call it, than I am with the "strongest security." This time it was Relena who spoke up.

Lady Une stated her concurrence with the VFM's evaluation. The guards wheeled on her. "And how would you know, Ma'am?" Jansen was a little angry now.

"Because we are not the ones that are really guarding her," the last guard who was quiet and quite small for a body guard added to the conversation.

"What do you mean?" Jansen asked fully confused, "Who else is doing it? I haven't seen anyone, and no other organization has this kind of job."

"His name is Heero Yuy if you must know and he is the one that has the final say on who can guard the VFM. I have decided that he is the only real guardian the VFM needs," informed Lady Une.

"One man can't do our job alone, and what gives him the right to judge our abilities, he obviously isn't a Preventer so he doesn't have the training, what right does he have to decide how much safety the VFM needs?" Jansen was now livid.

"He didn't make this decision, I made this one. Though he has had harder, longer, more extensive, and better training than you could ever dream of going through."

"Bull shit, I've been on this team longer than anyone, and I've gone through more training than anyone in our organization."

"True, which surprises me a little as to why he hasn't requested your removal from the team. But as for training, this kid has gone through rougher stuff in just training than you could dream." Lady Une stated this rather coolly.

"Impossible, I went through 2 years intensive military special forces training, and then the best Preventer special forces training. Three and a half years total, plus my experience in the Endless Waltz War. Not to mention that this is a KID?"

"I'm afraid this "kid" is more mature than you, has had training since his birth, that makes it about 16-17 years worth, has been shot, blown up, fallen off a 50 story building, and fought in both the Last War and the Endless Waltz War," retorted Lady Une.

"That is still bull shit and impossible," defended Jansen.

"I know him, what Lady Une says is correct corporal. Heero Yuy was the pilot of Gundam 01, and a friend of mine," Relena ended the argument.

"I-Impossible," was all Jansen could say.

"It is true Jansen," Lady Une finalized the idea." Vice Foreign Minister, would you be kind enough to try and make contact on your vacation with your alleged body guard. I would like to offer him the permanent position of body guard and head of your security."

Everyone was surprised at this. The guards knew the search for Heero Yuy was the highest priority manhunt the Preventers were currently doing, but they thought it was because he was a criminal not because he was being offered a job. It was a feat that after a year he still wasn't caught, with Maj Wufei heading up the division in charge of finding fugitives. "I would love to," Relena stated with some joy.

When Relena stepped off the shuttle she gave a quick search of the workers that were not close and caught sight of a thin, young man that was just a little too small to be working in that section and too young to be working here. Her heart leapt, she ran through the crowd of reporters and ignored the warning of her body guard. She stopped right next to a Prussian blue eyed boy that was about her age, and almost grabbed him into a kiss. Heero mentally cursed himself for being caught off guard while looking at the one he loved. He was an assassin but he was mesmerized by her. His eyes showed almost no emotion, in fact many said he couldn't smile, but Relena knew better, she saw his real pain and longing in his eyes.

"Hello, I would like to ask you a question," Relena stated politely, and holding back with all her will power not to grab hold of him. The reporters were shocked and many were video taping and taking pictures. The body guard, the one that was quiet in Lady Une's office, came to realization that this was in actuality Heero Yuy, and was a little surprised he was smaller than himself, and only the age of the VFM. Relena jumped with delight and then called her body guard to take her to the hotel obviously very happy. But when Relena turned to the worker, he was gone. The reporters bombarded her with questions about who that was, and what she was talking to him about. Relena simply replied that he was a random worker and that she was asking about how strict security was for him since she was here.

Later that night, Heero jumped down from the roof three floors to Relena's balcony. He silently he landed, opened the glass door, slipped in, and waited in the shadows. Relena came out of the bathroom wearing a pink night gown that was very beautiful on her. Heero was more than a little turned on by the sight of her. She went about her business for 10 minutes, never noticing him; he was good at what he did. Then he made his presence known my getting up, walking across the room and embracing her from behind. She almost screamed but realized the powerful embrace wasn't threatening, and leaned back into his chest. Then she realized there was something warm and wet on her back.

Relena spun around and looked into the pained and longing Prussian blue eyes that hid emotion from almost everyone. Then she looked down and saw the bullet wound in his right shoulder. Feeling a little panicked she started to pull away but he pulled her closer and just held her, acting as if his shoulder didn't even hurt. His forest green tank top was half black in the front with his blood.

"We have to take care of that," Relena said. Heero didn't do anything, just held her, but when she pulled away he let her go. She went to the bathroom to get a towel and some bandages when she turned and told him to take off his shirt. Relena came back out to Heero sitting on a chair in the corner holding his shirt to the wound like a rag. She marveled at his body, very thin, but obviously very, very strong. He didn't wince once as she used tongs to remove the bullet and then wrapped his wound. In the course of the little operation she couldn't help but notice the multiple bullet wound, slash, and stab scars he had accumulated. Though it looked like they were all going away and some were almost gone. Indicating he had received many more. "How did you get this?" Relena asked simply.

"Making sure you were safe on your vacation." Heero stated it as if it was as simple as droping a thrown ball. Just before Relena could ask more her guard burst in saying he heard a male voice in here. Then seeing Heero, he raised his gun, but Heero was too quick. Even from across the room he had been able to move himself so any misaimed shots wouldn't hit her and got to the guard, pulled his own gun, disarmed the man and held a gun to the guards head. Relena told the guard that he may leave and that she is in no danger. The guard however was a little worried being that he didn't have a gun, his attacker was behind him and holding a gun to his head. Upon realizing this man meant no harm to Relena, Heero lowered his own gun, and gave the guard his gun back. Relena went to sit on her bed and gestured for Heero to sit next to her as he closed the door behind the guard. He obliged and as he sat she grabbed him and pulled him into an embrace he returned. "So, do you want to know why I asked you here tonight?" Relena asked, deciding to leave the wound until later.

Heero didn't respond audibly, he pulled back from the tight embrace and then descended on Relena's lips.


	2. the Job

Guardian Shadow

Chapter 2: The Job

Heero didn't need Relena to tell him that Lady Une wanted him to work for the Preventers. He knew from Lady Une's reports about the security reduction that she knew he was guarding Relena and that she wanted him as her permanent body guard. He lived his life on his emotions, and he loved Relena, but he couldn't get close. She fell asleep and he tucked her into her soft warm bed before silently leaving the room again. Only she and her body guard knew he was even there tonight. He needed to finish some things up before he could fully relax.

He climbed back up to the roof of the hotel where he had 2 men tied up. They had actually gotten close to completing their mission, not many could claim to have even seen the Vice Foreign Minister in their attempt to kill or kidnap her before he stopped them. Heero had promised himself that he would never kill again, "I don't have to anymore." Those were his last words before passing out from exhaustion and injury when he broke the shield of Mariemaia's Brussels fortress and snuck inside to save Relena. His hands were stained with blood though.

Before the war he was an assassin, the youngest in the world, starting from birth he was trained to be a soldier and raised as a professional assassin. Then when he was 14 he started his mission as the Gundam Pilot of the Wing Gundam or Gundam 01as OZ called it. He accepted his missions without hesitation, and originally he had a very suicidal streak of accepting the missions that almost assured his death. He was too strong though and eventually fought through to gain peace for the world. Then a year later, Relena was kidnapped and he embarked on another near suicidal mission without his Gundam. His self proclaimed best friend helped him out. Though Duo was never one to leave things alone he had to make the comment "Anything for the one you love." After Heero stated that they had Relena. Fighting again this time so the people would see that you sometimes need to fight for peace, Heero protected Relena and her world of pacifism.

Now he was protecting her by keeping her from harm and giving her a peace of mind when he could. He took the two men to the local police, dropped them off and they were identified as known criminals. He didn't need to give a name or any other explanation. Though he had a forged fully credentialed computer background if one checked it that said he was a major in the Preventers that worked undercover. After finishing his dealings with those two he needed to go take care of his shoulder, change the bandages, clean the wound, and get some breakfast. Today was going to be a long day. He had to round up the rest of the 8 man team. Too bad they knew he was coming, but no matter he knew how to hide and get at who he wanted.

He got out of the shower and ate some rations in his commandeered warehouse. It was abandoned, but he needed a place no one would find him and hotels weren't his thing anyway. Throughout the course of the day he "picked off" the rest of the gang that had planned to take his Relena from him. Bringing them one by one to the police, except when one didn't have a record, then he took them with one that did so the new guy would be guilty by association. He got another shower, then he went to sleep in the shadows so no one would find him.

Relena woke the next morning very happy, much happier than she had been in a long time. It took her a few moments to remember why. Heero had been there and she had fallen asleep feeling safe in his arms. But he wasn't there now, and that worried her a little. He had come in last night with a non-bandaged bullet wound that looked like he received it no more than 10 minutes before. Now he was gone, and probably out there protecting her from the shadows again. His closest friend was after all the pilot of the Death Scythe, the gundam that was designed for stealth, and Heero was raised as an assassin, he had the roughest training from birth of the 5 pilots. She bathed, got a shower, then went outside to enjoy the beautiful day. Her guard asked about the boy that was in her room last night.

"He's an old friend, you don't need to worry about him," assured Relena. "After all, he keeps your job simple." That solidified who the guard had thought that guy was. He was fast, strong, and he had been shot. Though the guard only realized this when he looked at the bandages the Vice Foreign Minister was holding and when the man handed back the gun, his shoulder had some bandages wrapping what looked like a bullet wound. The boy was good, Lady Une must have been right about his training and childhood; the guy's skills were eerie. The guard walked along as the Vice Foreign Minister did some shopping, keeping a small distance so others would see him but the boy—no he was a man in a 17 year-old's body just as the Vice Foreign Minister was already a woman at her young age. Now he had someone to look for, someone he knew was out there watching. The guy was good, he only got a glimpse of him once as it looked like he hugged or maybe was it grabbed a bigger man, but when he tried to look again both were gone.

Relena finished her shopping and decided to have dinner watching the sunset. She never noticed how apprehensive and overly observant her guard was. He sat a few tables away, drinking a coffee and watching the other customers. He was now aware how easily someone could get to the Vice Foreign Minister. After he saw her go to her room for some rest he stayed on duty outside her door until 2300 that night. He went to bed and got up well before the Vice Foreign Minister did. He never noticed the man watching him and Relena all day and his guarding patterns.

The next morning Heero woke up and knew something was off. Then he noticed his jacket wasn't quite the way it was when he dropped it. Lifting it up he saw an envelope and realized someone had found him. His eyes went cold, he stared at white paper, then he opened it and read. "I know you're the one protecting that girl. You are not doing a good enough job. I could kill her. I issue a challenge. If she is still alive in after her next trip, you win. If she is dead, I win." Rage, fear, cold, those were the things in his emotions, but he couldn't act on them right now. This person was challenging him. And from what he could tell this one was good, real good. He was a fast thinker though, and never showed signs of fear or nervousness. He left the warehouse and never went back, leaving no sign he was ever there.

Giving Relena's hotel a thorough check, Heero checked on her body guard and then slipped in the room without anyone knowing. He saw her, and he almost stopped and stared, but moved back into the corner and waited. She was so beautiful when she slept. He couldn't wake her, it would be a crime. She slept so peacefully and she looked happy. She stirred at about 0930. By the way his body felt he wouldn't be able to stand being this close without doing something. She awoke slowly, peacefully. She swung her legs off the bed and slowly got up. He was so engrossed in what he was watching that he almost forgot about the letter. Heero just enjoyed watching her move. He closed his eyes as she changed but when she started brushing her hair he couldn't hold back any more. He wanted to hold her, protect her, and keep her safe, but he couldn't, not here. Heero silently slipped out of her room through the open balcony door, climbed up to the roof and went for another check of the hotel. He was very worried, she could have been killed.

Just as Heero opened the door of the roof, Relena felt the soft breeze from the cracked balcony door. The morning view was beautiful, and she was happy. She was still on a little high from the kiss she shared with him. Though, she thought for a second that Heero had been watching her while she slept, and that made her very happy. When she started to put her hair up she thought, 'This is my vacation, and I want to be lazy today. I'll order room service and watch a few movies.' Using the hotel phone she informed her body guard of what she was planning, and then ordered her breakfast/lunch and some candy. At about 10:30 pm she got up to get a drink. As she was pouring it she felt two arms gently wrap around her as a strong chest pressed against her back.

Heero had spent all day checking the hotel. He checked the background of every employee. He checked the food the kitchen was serving, but he couldn't get close enough to check Relena's specific food and that had bothered him. He had spent the whole day doing security checks and making sure that each of the weak points in the hotel security were covered. He hadn't gotten to half of them when he realized that it was 2215 and he hadn't even seen the lobby, the halls, or the elevators all day. He had been so busy he hadn't been protecting Relena. This guy had scared him. He didn't know how to protect her anymore. When she had gotten up to get her drink he slipped in from the balcony silently, he had been watching her just breathe as she watched something, he loved just watching her be peaceful. But that same pain…, no that wasn't the right word for this feeling. He felt a longing for her, but he…couldn't describe it. He wanted to hold her forever, to protect her, and not let anyone take her away.

He came up behind her and embraced her just like he did the last time. She didn't jump but was obviously surprised at his presence. "Were you watching me?" a sly grin present on Relena's face showed she wasn't angry.

"Yes." The simple reply said more than the word. It also hid any fear that was present about her safety.

"So, is my guardian shadow done protecting me from the darkness, and is he free to enjoy a vacation with me?" Relena wanted to play. Heero didn't know how to answer. He was scared, not for himself, he was always in life and death situations, but he didn't know what he would do if Relena was ever hurt. Relena turned in his arms to hug him back. She saw his eyes and got a little worried; she never saw his eyes like that. His face was indiscernible as always but the key to knowing Heero was his eyes. "What is wrong, Heero?" She was concerned now.

Heero didn't know what to say, he couldn't tell her the truth, that this person, whoever he was, was better than him. She was in danger. No, she was to always feel safe near him. It was the only thing he could think of that would protect her. She was vulnerable without a team of capable body guards. He had to do more. "I'll take Lady Une's offer."


	3. The Scare

I can't update regularly, School is a little demanding and it is prog-week, so halfway through the semester every student is trying to get last minute assignments done and turned in.

All of your reviews have been very encouraging.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Scare

Relena knew something was really wrong when he said that. He wasn't the type to join a regular organization. He was a natural leader like his original namesake, which he proved when he led the non-lead able 5 gundam pilots. She knew something had him really worried, and she couldn't understand it. She knew he would die to complete a mission, in fact he had tried to commit suicide a few times so that he could keep vital information away from the enemy. She had watched him do it twice and saw video of the third attempt. Heero couldn't be scared of his own safety, that idea was impossible; every day of his life had less chance of survival than the chances of death. Relena tried to kiss him, but he resisted and pulled back.

"I can't…" Heero couldn't exactly say it. Relena was confused, there wasn't anything she believed he couldn't do. She tried to pull him into a comforting hug but he wouldn't let her and backed away. She looked at him saddened and confused. Heero looked scared, confused, and in a weird sort of way, protective. He looked as if he was trying to protect her from himself. Like he had some mud on him he didn't want to get on her. "I'm not right for you. I don't deserve you, you should have someone better, not me. I am only fit to be your body guard, only to die for you. You should have someone who is pure and can love you like you should be loved."

Now Relena was very confused. Heero seemed to be saying that he wasn't the one for her. Like he thought he couldn't give her the love she wanted or needed. Like he was only a soldier and assassin, like he was only a machine that couldn't love, but she knew he wasn't a machine. She had felt the kiss and knew he loved her. "You do love me like I need to be. You love me like I want to be loved."

"I don't deserve you, I've killed, I've fought, I've taken life. You are pure and innocent, you deserve someone better than me. I am only fit to be your body guard."

Relena couldn't understand why he was doing this. She saw the real fear in his eyes. Though, she also knew that he thought highly of her and he probably did think she deserved someone better than him. But wasn't that how love is supposed to be? Aren't you supposed to think you don't deserve the other person, especially when they are the right one? She also knew that Heero had gone through rough training since his birth, maybe he never knew what it was like to love and was scared of it. "Why are you so scared?"

Fear, it was an emotion he had never actually felt before, Heero had always said that the way to live an honorable life would be to act as your emotions told you to. This time he didn't know what to do. He felt like running, but that wasn't what he should do, he wasn't scared of Relena. He felt like grabbing her, holding her close, and never letting her go, always being their to protect her. But that couldn't be right either. He wouldn't be able to get the guy who was threatening her if he was doing that. He was so confused. Then again, he also knew about his past, he recalled it from memory in full detail; an ability most would love to have. He knew how he had killed without mercy before and during the war. In fact his "best friend", whom he'd have to contact, was nicknamed the God of Death. He couldn't taint her pure skin with his bloodstained hands. She was Relena. He was the perfect soldier, assassin, and guardian shadow. He couldn't pollute her with his impure love. But there was no way he could say this to Relena, he was never one for words or showing his emotions. He was kind hearted, and his eyes, like everybody else, was the real key to determining his emotions.

Relena watched his eyes. They seemed to go from confusion, to pain, to fear, to confusion, and then preoccupied with what she guessed was self hatred. "No, you can't believe that." She knew what he had been thinking now, and his words made more sense. "You showed that you do love me, by how you are always protecting me, you love me like no one else could, you need me just as much as I need you. No, I don't _deserve_ someone better, you are better than anyone I could ask for. Now tell me what are you scared of?" She had shown a stronger side, a side she never thought she'd show to him, a side she thought he would never need, but one she had developed while being a diplomat.

"I can't…I couldn't…I don't want to loose…I need you too much." Heero couldn't make a coherent sentence. But it was enough. Relena knew what he was trying to say. She felt his yearning and need in his words, but over that she saw his total and utter fear, not for him like she was confused about earlier. She realized it was fear for her. But she didn't understand. She knew there were those out there that wanted her dead or kidnapped, but he had always protected her, why would he be this scared now.?

"I'm right here", she said as she pulled him into a comforting embrace. He pulled her to him, his arms wrapping around her and cradling her in an instinctual protective embrace that was soft. Relena felt safe there. She tried to sooth him from her submissive position. They moved back to her bed. When they sat down, she curled up into him and loved his warmth, strength, and how gentle he was.

They climbed into bed together, but Relena couldn't get comfortable lying down in the clothes she was wearing. With Heero's help, she got out of her shirt and knee length skirt. Now in her underwear, she shivered. That was when Heero hugged her to him, keeping her warm. She fell asleep like that, content and happy. Heero had almost forgotten why he was so scared for her. He felt like she was safe in his arms and he knew she felt safer in his arms than anywhere.

Heero awoke the next morning before the sun was up, even thoug he didn't go to sleep until well after midnight. Then he realized that two things were off. One that he felt completely right, comfortable, and happy. Something that had also never happened to him before. The other was that he felt someone had been in the room. Someone had done something. Then he noticed the envelope on the pillow next to Relena's hair. He got up without disturbing Relena and opened it. He knew fully that this person could have killed both of them without either of them being able to do anything about it. He had been next to both Relena, and to his anger, himself while they were asleep just to prove he could. Heero was normally a light sleeper, he seemed to wake before any of his senses could sense a presence, but his body knew danger. This time the person had waltzed right in, proved his point and left.

Heero was now thoroughly scared, angry, and frustrated all at the same time. He opened the letter. "I don't think you took my last letter seriously. I hope this proves I am not kidding. I hope you take more precautions from now on, especially if you are going to be head of her security. I'm hope you can play better or I'm going to be disappointed. Take care of Relena, you don't want the world to loose her now do you?"

… Heero couldn't think. His mind was full of rage and total fear. He couldn't move or even make a sound. But the sheer tension in the air he was putting off woke up Relena. He felt guilty about that, and that brought him back to conscious thought. He looked at her, she had slept next to him in her underwear, whom anyone would have said was indecent of her. He had stayed in his jeans and forest green tank top. But he still felt a little embarrassed about it. She was beautiful. He just watched her. She put on a bathrobe and came over to him. She read his eyes and knew something was very wrong now. Then she noticed the envelope and letter in his hand. She tried to take it from him, but he pulled it back.

"That paper has you scared. You are never scared. You could only be scared for me. I deserve to know what danger I am in." She had put her diplomatic face on. He hesitated for a second. When he handed her the letter, he went to the door, and walked out very fast, so fast that she had barely raised it to reading level when he was back in the room and closing the door. But he hadn't done anything above a walk. He came back in, picked up the phone and started talking to the front desk in a rough and fast voice.

Relena read the letter, and was in total shock. She barely noticed as Heero picked up her "essentials" bag with ease which took effort for most grown men to lift onto a cart, slung it over his shoulder, and lead her out into the lobby. Heero had arranged for a charter shuttle to take them back to her home. He checked Relena out, claiming to be her body guard, which he was, just not officially…yet. He drove her fast to the shuttle, got out, leaving the car on the runway and took her quickly into the shuttle and then took off barely waiting for clearance. He was scared.

Heero contacted Lady Une while in route to Brussels. The fact that Heero could contact her didn't surprise the head of the Preventers, nor that he could hack the secure line of her office. The surprise was that he did call, and the information he gave her when he did. Immediately Lady Une took action. She sent 4 Preventr escort cars to the destination Heero would land at and a secure car for Relena and her new body guard. Relena didn't fully recover from until after Heero had contacted Lady Une. "Where is Shaffer?" Relena was a little concerned for her body guard. He wasn't on the plane nor could she remember him with them on the drive to the airport.

"He's dead; his throat was slit in his sleep." Something Heero knew was very possible to have happened to both of them that same night. Relena was shocked; she began to cry. She hadn't caused the death of another before, or been the reason of a death of a person she knew. Heero was almost glad she was too grieved to do more than cry. He needed to think, and fast. Who ever this person was, they were good. He couldn't afford the risks he took with Relena any more. He had not been on guard all the time.

He got off the shuttle and practically carried Relena to the car. A body guard got out and closed the door of a black sedan that looked like it had armor plating and bullet proof windows. The driver opend his own door and got in, closed it and…

Relena couldn't remember much. She remembered a deafening bang, scorching heat, and Heero holding her, running for an ambulance. Then lights passing by, doctors putting her into sedation. Now however she was fully awake, in a hospital room. She saw Lady Une sitting in a seat next to her bed. "Where is Heero?"

Lady Une looked up, a sad look on her face. Relena's mind screamed, No, No No. This couldn't be happening, he wasn't dead. He couldn't be.

* * *

This is not the end of the story. Just trying to end the chapter in a place hat is best for the story. This won't be a long story, it will probably only end up being 6-7 chapters at max. So don't look for 30 chapters in the future. 


	4. The Enemy

Hey all, thanx, for the reviews and the spot corrections on me messing up. Hopefully I fixed the problem without screwing up the story/flow too much. I can't update everyday because I'm overloaded with work for school, work from my job, and work in general. So don't get too angry if I can't update for a while.

Guardian Shadow

Chapter 4: The Enemy

The explosion happened just as he knew it would. It was a powerful bomb he had set, the main purpose was shrapnel. He had set a functional bomb, not a stupid fireball that didn't do any damage except burn like movies made. Though the movies made you think a piece of steel would explode if grazed by a bullet if there were any truth in movie stunt work. The damage was severe. The "safe" car was destroyed. He turned it into a driving claymore mine to kill. Though he knew it wouldn't work. His enemy was too good. He had studied his target for too long to think he could accomplish his goal so easily.

He watched as the guards were all ripped to shreds by his creation. His art wasn't pretty, but he was a master at it. Much like how is target was good at keeping war away. He watched as a boy, much younger than any of the guards but from the look of him and the way he moved the boy was much more of a soldier, got up quickly even after getting in front of the guards objective and receiving shrapnel shards imbed themselves into his chest and arms. He picked up the girl, who didn't get hit directly by a single piece of flying metal because of his quick actions. The boy cradled the girl, then picked her up like she was a sack of feathers to spite his injuries and ran to one of the cars. Watching as the black sedan sped off the runway and onto the highway at speeds the man could tell the boy was used to going, the man turned and walked away from the disaster just as other guards were starting to stir and people started to crowd the window to see the aftermath. They were too late for the real show though.

Lady Une sat and watched the Vice Foreign Minister sleep in her hospital bed. She knew this was the work of someone very good. Probably as skilled of an assassin as Heero or better since Heero wasn't raised to be an assassin, he was raised for something more…important. Though no doubt to survive as an assassin at a young age you needed to be skilled and would only grow better with age, this new man could probably rival Heero for the best assassin in the world if Heero was still working in that field. Lady Une sighed, she had no idea what to do. Heero had informed her of the situation and she knew Heero doesn't get worried for small stuff. Heck she didn't think he ever got worried even when the whole world was in danger.

She hadn't gone to check on the ex-gundam pilot. She didn't need to, she knew his record with hospitals. When the alliance captured him and ran some tests before he regained consciousness during Operation Meteor, he had awoken, planned an escape, and broken out of his bonds (by injuring his own hand) without increasing his brain activity or heart rate. The pilot could survive. She had watched him as he self detonated while still in his gundam. If anything you could say Heero had a knack for taking suicidal missions and surviving. She needed to know how the VFM was doing. She sat in silence thinking. The Preventors were really powerless to do anything effective. Just then she got a call on her phone. It was Preventor Chang Wufei. When she hung up the phone she was a little relieved. Duo Maxwell and Quatre Winner were offering their survaces, as well as Duo's fiancé, Hilde. She would have 4 ex pilots working for her, and Heero was going to be head of the VFM's security. The door to the room opened silently, amazingly so because the hinges were quite squeaky. She looked up and left to see ex gundam pilot, ex assassin, new Preventor, and now…worried man Heero Yuy. This "boy" had been a man to her for a long time. All of the ex pilots were men to spite their age. They had fought two wars, caused death, protected peace, broken down, stayed strong, and won against all odds. They had maturity beyond many men she knew.

This 17 or 18 year old manno one knew his age, he had no name, birthday, or history that anyone could find, including himself—looked at the woman lying on the bed. He had bandages on his arms and torso. Lady Une knew that he had stayed to watch over Relena's medical treatment, refusing his own injuries until he passed out from blood loss. The nurses were frantic, they thought he might die, but she knew better. Lady Une informed the nurses to just clean and dress his wounds and he would do the rest. They followed her instructions to a T, not even cleaning his hands that had his dried bload coating them up to his elbows. He looked, relieved to see her. To him she was beautiful even in this state. She was surrounded by flowers the hospital have given her, it was too soon for other to have sent them. This man stepped forward until he noticed his hands. He looked how they were covered. Then he backed up. He looked at his hands as if they confirmed something to him. And as if he was contaminated by something he didn't want to get on the room or the VFM he left. Only briefly stopping to say something to Lady Une.

"I'm going after him. Tell her what you want, but I can't be with her." And with that he left. The nurses in the hospital never even knowing he had woken up until he was gone. This statement surprised Lady Une. She knew the VFM had longed for this man, but the look in his eyes showed something like regret, sadness, or even a loss of hope. She knew he wasn't going to be working for her. She had had some doubts, but now it was confirmed. Though if she knew anything about pilot 01, she knew he was dedicated. She had no doubt that he would kill this man, who ever he was, and she knew that this man might kill the pilot she had just watched leave. But 01 would accomplish his mission if it cost him his life.

Just as the door clicked closed behind Heero, the VFM began to stir. She woke up, looked at Lady Une, saw her sad expression, then asked with a shaky voice, "Where's Heero?" obviously expecting to see the object of her love here to make sure she was safe.

Lady Une didn't know how to put it. This woman's love was going off to commit suicide to keep her safe. Lady Une had just been told by the man this girl was worried about that he couldn't be there for her. She would have to move on. And even though the VFM was a very capable woman, she was still a girl in love. When she only looked at the VFM with a sad look, the woman reeled; crying out and sobbing. "He can't be dead," barely audible came the crying of the VFM. Lady Une decided to let her think what the man had felt about himself.

A nurse came in at the sound of Relena crying. The white clad woman tried to comfort someone that she misinterpreted as a girl crying over wounds or the deaths of body guards. To Relena the nurse's constant insult about how the guards would be in heaven now and that her injuries weren't bad and wouldn't scar were making the loss worse. Eventually the nurse figured out she wasn't doing the comforting job well and gave her a few pills to relax her and put her to sleep.

When Relena awoke she was being guarded by two men standing and talking at the foot of her bed. Groggily she blinked to clear up the blurry vision, then she noticed, it was Duo with his braid and Quatre with his blond hair. She wondered why they were here before she remembered the bomb that killed Heero. This thought alone almost made her loose control and cry uncontrollably again. She held her strength though and only let out a few tears. This caught the attention of both the ex pilots, who were excellent observers. Duo was smiling at her, but she could tell he wasn't his normal bouncing off the wall American self. Quatre was smiling reassuringly, but she could tell he was sad as well. They had lost a comrade from the wars, or so she thought.

Duo broke off the conversation immediately on seeing the tears on Relena's cheeks. He had been telling Quatre what Heero had told him. Heero was going after the man that did this, he was doing it alone, which meant probable suicide, and that they were to follow whatever story Relena was told by Lady Une about him. Quatre didn't like the idea of lying to Relena that Heero was dead. It was wrong to him, but he didn't want to hurt Relena or Heero more than necessary. This incident had caused them both a lot of pain.

The next day Relena had moved back to her own house, the guards had been doubled, the 3 Preventer ex gundam pilots were taking shifts watching the estate. Quatre was the closest to Relena, Duo was the best with the guards, and Wufei was the best at leading the group. Though they were equals, each brought their own talents to the team. Each pilot did his job and only Heero would have been able to get through their protection, or so they hoped. Realistically they knew that if Heero could do it, this new threat could. They discussed, without Relena's knowledge, if Heero would be able to do it alone. Duo and Quatre had full confidence, but were still protective of Relena and cautious. Wufei wasn't so sure, but he didn't doubt Heero, he was confident in him too.

Not so far away, Heero sat in a warehouse, the records showed a phony company owning it, but really he controlled it. This was where he stored some of his equipment, if you knew which create to look in. After taking care of his wounds, he set to finding his target. After the explosion he knew who it was. He hadn't needed to figure it out, he knew. This was a man he had almost discounted as ever becoming a problem. this guy's style was deceptive, and this man even deceived himself for a little bit. This little bit pissed Heero off. He had warned, then snuck in close a second time to warn, third he snuck in close to silently kill with a close weapon; a knife, before making a real move from afar with a bomb. No doubt. No thinking, Heero just knew. It was the other one like him.

Dr. J. had trained two boys before deciding the younger was the better one than the older. Being 5 years older, the other boy was jealous of the younger one's constant success, skill, and eventually beating him. The other nameless boy had told him that he wanted this more than Heero could imagine and would kill him if he got it. Shortly after Dr. J. chose who would be code named Heero Yuy the kid had "died" according to Dr. J. Heero had taken this news without emotion. He was a rival, his first enemy. But he hadn't wished for the other's death. Dr. J. left no doubt that the boy was killed by him in the way he worded the information. Though "Heero Yuy" didn't really think that guy was dead, because he wasn't dead. Now he would confront him. This man was like Heero, trained for war, only a soldier that had no place in a peaceful world. Heero would have to kill again, and that meant he could never be with Relena.

Relena was too pure to be tainted by his murderous, blood stained, calloused, and soldier like hands. He would have to kill this man because like him, he would not stop until his target was eliminated. As Heero left he knew he was no match for this man, he hadn't been training like he should have been these past few years. Since the wars he hasn't been working until he passed out, either from lack of sleep after having been working for 5 straight days or from exhaustion from working until his muscles burned and he couldn't feel the pain anymore. This man he was going to face, he hadn't slacked off, ever. Heero doubted he even took one day off to recover from injures while on his own professional missions or training.

The security system was a joke, it was state of the art, fully customized to the building, lethal weapons, silent alarms, cameras, and motion sensors. Heero wondered why this guy had even bothered until he realized, the only entrance was the one he was going to use. It was only guarded by 4 separate things, and likely the doors were rigged to explode without a way of turning them off. This guy used this entrance for his comings and goings as well. This guy knew this was the only way in and would be expecting the attack to come from here. Information logged, thought Heero. This still wouldn't stop him.

Silently jumping down to the concrete floor, he looked around and noticed that who ever set up the area knew he would be coming and had cleaned out the area. Walking around a crate he saw him. Sitting in a chair, a very built man, about 23 years old, wearing a Preventer body guard uniform sat his old rival. The man looked calm.

"I thought you would be here earlier, but I guess the bomb got you better than I thought," Jansen said with a sarcastic smirk. "That woman will never survive."

"She is mine to protect, and I always finish my missions." Heero stated coolly.

"Oh, I have no quarrel with her, I want to kill you. You ruined my life, you took away my purpose with Dr. J. Then you took away my war. I had a second chance with Mariemaia's army. But once again you took away my life. I am a soldier, I only know how to fight. What am I supposed to do! She is the only one in the way of a world at war. For that she deserves to die." Heero took this all without any emotion, only slight anger showing in his eyes. "After the wars I was able to quell my instincts as an assassin using my Preventer connections to get information and easily kill my target. Though I liked the body guard position, I could see a way to use my skills as a soldier in that field. But you took that away again! You are always ruining my life." Jansen raised a controller with a single button, both knew what he was doing without any thought. "For that you will die, but I need to kill your girl as well so soldiers can live without being discarded." As he said the last word he pushed the button. The creates on either side of "Heero" exploded with shrapnel.

Jansen was just out of the kill zone. He hadn't bothered to watch. The massive amounts of wood flying had blocked his view. But he knew Heero was dead. Now was the easy part, getting by those stupid other ex pilots and taking out that little girl.

This is Chapter 4, I will probably finish this story in the next chapter and then have an epilogue. I hope you like this one and will like the finished story.


	5. Reason to Live

Guardian Shadow

Chapter 5: Reason to Live

Heero watched as this man, an ex rival of his, press the button guaranteeing his death. This man knew what it meant to fail a mission. "A failed mission means death." Words spoken by Dr. J. Words which dictated his and the other man's childhood. Heero's latest mission, to kill Jansen, failed. But in all accounts he shouldn't have to do this. This man was supposed to be dead. Dr. J. was supposed to have killed him for failing his mission. Then Heero was given his target and completed it.

Just before the bombs went off, the other man turned away, apparently not wanting to watch. The two blasts were powerful, and Heero had tried to jump up and back to get out of the blast area. He had gotten hit, and hit bad. He was bleeding, and the pain was incredible. Lying on the floor he tried to get up. He tried to get to the door, be couldn't. The blood he had lost was too much, the pain was too much, and his injuries were too much. He passed out, his last thought was that it was over. All these years, after taking on the suicidal mission of being a Gundam Pilot, defying death, saving peace, and protecting peace through Relena, he was finally going to die. He let blackness take him and resigned to his fate.

In the hospital Quatre felt a strong pain in his chest. So much that it brought him to his knees. A nurse came in trying to help, but she couldn't do anything. The pain wasn't physical. Duo stood there, he knew what was going on. Quatre was going through the pain involved with the "soul" or "heart of outer space". Relena was very concerned. She didn't know all that was going on but she was suddenly more concerned about her not so secret crush. She loved Heero and anyone who knew her knew that fact. She had a connection with him.

Relena knew now that Heero was dead. She had been told he died saving her, now it was true. Heero had fought that man, and lost somehow. Relena saw how affected Quatre was when the nurse pulled him from the room. Duo tried to play it off, but that had confirmed the sudden sad feeling she felt. The last time Quatre had had a problem like that it was when Heero was ordered to self destruct his Gundam by Dr. J. He did so without hesitation, even without trying to get out of the blast area. He had effectively committed the ultimate act of protection to save the colonies and suicide. But he failed on the last part. Now he hadn't killed himself, she knew he wouldn't, but he was dead.

Later that day, Duo drove Relena to her home. 'This is a castle,' thought Duo. 'It's going to be impossible to protect her,' but he knew that was a lie. Heero would have found a way, and he vowed to protect her for his, now late, best friend. He was his best friend, they weren't the closest or most talkative best friends the world knew, but they trusted each other, understood each other, and would risk their lives for each other. Now Duo would risk his life for her. Relena got out of the car and walked into her large home and decided to turn in early.

As Relena fell asleep the three Gundam Pilots that were protecting her met to decide on the security. Wufei gave an analysis of the situation so everyone would be up to speed. "The person who planted that bomb was good. He is obviously part of the Preventor organization, because he could get to the car before anyone else had a chance. He prefers long range attacks, or he still wants to remain anonymous. This means that actual guarding right next to the Vice Foreign Minister is useless unless you want to do what Heero did and jump in front of a bullet. I suggest we search every area around here and make sure everything coming in is safe. I don't think this is over nor will the next attack be for a little, but I still want us on our full guard." Duo and Quatre fully agreed and they set up a schedule so the three could split the time to watch the VFM.

Wufei and Duo were out scouting the areas for snipers and other such attacks while Quatre was training the guards on what to look for and setting up the checkpoint system to make sure everything entering was safe. After about a week the guards were starting to get a little lax and the pilots were getting a little worried and annoyed with them.

"Hmm…They're smarter than I thought, but I still have my way to get to her." A man that was slightly bigger built than average stood in the trees looking through a scope. Relena was sitting on her bed, clearly visible through her overly large bedroom window on that separated her room from her balcony. His rifle could easily hit her, she was only 500 yards away. She would be dead before anyone even heard the shot. But he hadn't done all of his homework. He still had another day of observation. Being careless wouldn't do. The last time he did something that skipped some of his "insignificant" detailed observation he had failed the mission and Dr. J. had tried to kill him. He barely survived.

No. He would wait. He would follow through with the plan. He turned and walked into the woods silently. He mixed with the shadows, he looked like a random shift in the leaves, or a change in the clouds as his shadow moved. He would have to make this kill a little less artistic. His last two tries at his intended target were very artistic. The bomb aimed at the VFM so 'that boy' would get in front and die was beautiful. It got through the Preventor's bomb sweeps multiple times. Then the two bombs that did kill 'him' were beautiful. C-4 with remote trigger, simple wire design but with multiple ground and live wires so diffusing would be difficult, but what made them worth it were the projectiles making them killing works of art. But they were precision bombs. He would need to be within a foot of the target, and in fact the only one he really wanted to kill, when they went off. He had felt a piece of metal wiz by his head as it blew up, but that was the plan. He loved bombs, they were fun, beautiful creations that could do anything. They could be used to create or destroy. But he loved them because he did both at the same time.

The Gundam Pilots had been excellent soldiers. They had fought through their entire lives. But there were times when they didn't know what they were fighting for. Relena had given them something to fight for. Peace."A soldier's reason to exist is so he can fight for something or someone to protect." Heero had been fighting these last couple of years behind the scenes for her, to protect her. In doing so he protected the peace. She also knew that this man, whoever he was that was threatening her, didn't want that peace. Wufei commented that this man was thinking along the lines he himself was during the Mariemaia war. This man saw that soldiers were not needed anymore and thought they were being thrown away. He was fighting for the lives of those soldiers. He was fighting for the being of those soldiers.

Duo looked around, he had spotted some movement earlier, but when he went to check on it he found nothing. There was a good sniper spot nearby and he checked on that. But same as always there was nothing. He was still deep in the woods, walking away from the hill when he heard the radio crackle. It was Wufei, he said someone was inside. Someone had gotten to the VFM. 'SHIT!' was all Duo could think before sprinting in the direction of the house. He had been trained to be able to sprint a full mile before letting up, he did three quarters of one before getting to the house. What he saw, he would never forget.

Wufei had been asleep not 10 minutes before. But he woke up a little early for his shift. He didn't feel totally uneasy, but something was off when he woke up 10 minutes before his alarm went off. So now he was walking the halls. Then he noticed a guard wasn't at his post. 'Weak, probably in the bathroom, can't they hold it? No, of course not, they are hired muscle.' Those were the thoughts that went through his head. But just as he turned to go to the VFM's room he saw a drop of blood on the floor about 15 feet away. Just under a small table holding a vase of flowers next to a staircase, was a small almost unnoticeable dot of wet, dark crimson. Without anymore thought he ran down the hall and burst into the VFM's room. He had made a radio call to Duo while on the run.

Duo had made it there into the room in less than 3 minutes, but nothing had moved since he got there. Not Wufei, not the man he could see, not the golden blonde girl scared on the floor. The only things indicating the passing of time in the room was elegant grandfather clock in the corner and the rather large pool of bright crimson growing larger mixing with a much darker, but slightly smaller, puddle of red. One large man could be seen, his back had a sharp thin blade sticking out of it. On the other side of the man, closer to the bed, on the floor staring up was a shocked girl. She was in a baby blue night gown that seemed to be very light and was obviously designed to be worn in a bed with large comforters. She looked like she had tripped from surprise and fallen back, but hadn't moved since.

The man had fooled them. He had showed them that he wanted to be long range and not risk being caught. Well, he had slipped through the guards. He had gotten through security cameras, motion sensors, guard dogs, and 3 skilled soldiers protecting the last thing their comrade cared about. He had gotten into her room while she showered to minimize sound detection. But he didn't need it, he was very silent even with his weight. He could do many things silently that most lighter than him couldn't dream.

He hid in the corner between the massive dresser and the grandfather clock. She walked out of the bathroom in her night gown and as she was about to get into bed he snuck up behind her. Finally he would make things right. Finally he would restore war to the world. Finally he would bring back the way of life the soldiers of the world had been denied. He announced his presence by informing the girl with words. 'Miss Relena, I have come to kill you,' She deserved to know what was coming. She turned around in what he thought was a smile, then it quickly changed to shock and fear as she fell back. He thrust his knife forwards. He would hit her in the heart, the kill would be quick and relatively painless.

Relena had not been herself the past few days. She had taken a few days to get out of the shock of Heero's death. Now she was like a sad girl. She showed more signs of her young age and emotions than she had shown in a long time. She couldn't deal with anything, she cried, and got angry at small things. She was emotionally exhausted. He was dead. She couldn't do anything about it. She would never see the body, assassins were too good, they never left evidence of who they were or who they killed unless it was a statement to be made public. She didn't want to go back to work. Work reminded her of outer space, Heero's home. Work reminded her of peace, what Heero had fought for, protected, and died for. Work reminded her of Him. She was working so that no one would ever have to be a soldier again. No one would ever have to grow up like Heero did. No, work made her think too much of Heero. She was on a permanent vacation now.

She had gotten an early shower and slipped into her night gown. She came out of the bathroom and sat at her valet, brushed hair, and finished getting ready for bed. She got up to turn to bed when she felt a slight draft from the window behind the far window. The large drapes shifted with the slight breeze. The window behind them was slightly open she assumed. Then as she neared her large bed, she heard a voice. It was deep, it showed signs of no emotion, it showed signs of long suffering, and it also said it was going to kill her. Heero had promised to kill her the first time they really talked. Turning she was happy even if it was her imagination. But the man she saw wasn't a small boy for his strength, it was a large man with a knife. She stumbled back in her surprise just as she saw a slip of metal being shoved forward by his hand.

Wufei had seen the last move. The thrust. But what he saw couldn't be true. This man was dead. Heero stood between the man and the VFM. There was a small assassin's blade in his hand. It was long and thin, used for quick thrusts and easily concealed. As the assassin moved he thrust his weapon for an instant kill. Just to the left of the sternum, through the ribs, piercing a lung and the heart, and puncturing the target's back the weapon did its job well in the hands of one who was skilled. Unfortunately the target also had a weapon. A short fixed knife aimed at the girl behind the assassin. Taking the knife in the chest the assassin had protected the girl and killed her attempted murderer. The pool of blood being leaked by the larger man was much bigger but flowing slower now that nothing was pumping it out. However Heero's puddle had grown very little. There didn't seem to be anything left to pump out.

Relena stuttered "He-Heero?" And as if the sound broke the scene both men collapsed to the ground. Wufei and Duo shot forward. Wufei, taking the man that had fallen backwards and landed on the floor checked on the threat. He didn't need to stay for long, the man was dead. Duo had rushed to Relena as she caught the boy falling into her arms. He had bandages on his legs, stomach, arms, and chest. All were bloody, and the chest bandages were soaked with blood from the new wound. Her gown was stained red, blood from her love. "Mission: Complete." It was barely audible as the boy passed out.

This was more than one could think. Quatre hadn't seen the event, he was asleep. He had been hit hard by the "confirmation" of Heero's death. He had done his share to protect Relena, but slept the rest of the time. This guy, the one they all trusted to do the impossible had beaten the odds more times than they could count. Now he was back from the dead, only to return without saying hello. He had found something to protect. He had found his battle that was suitable for his death. He had been searching for one the whole time. Lt. Noin had once said he had an incredible will to live when he had chosen a situation "guaranteeing" death many times. This could prove it.

Duo and Quatre were sitting in the room Relena had set up for Heero. She had wanted him to stay so bad that she wouldn't let them take him to the hospital. He was to be guarded from escape at all times. It took a full week before he regained consciousness again. Duo noticed before Quatre. He knew that Heero had the ability to keep his heart rate and brain waves down. The small shift before returning to normal was all he needed. "You worried that girl a lot you know?" At first Quatre was a little confused, then the reply came.

"She should forget me and move on."

Quatre was a little angry at this. This girl had been in there every night, fallen asleep sitting in a chair next to him and resting on the bed. Quatre had carried her into her own room after she fell asleep each time. "What do you mean?" he asked with a little too much anger, but still quiet so Relena wouldn't hear.

"She was in danger because of me. She is too valuable."

"What are you talking about? That man would have attacked her no matter what," retorted Duo.

"He could have gotten war easier ways than kill her, he was a discarded trainee by Dr. J. He was disgraced and replaced by me. He wanted to hurt and kill me." Heero had not told anyone that he had competed for his position.

"You do not put her in danger. And what makes you think she wouldn't accept that danger to be with you?" Quatre was getting angry at Heero's lack of sensitivity on the subject.

"She is too valuable, she is too pure, and she is too beautiful."

"That is exactly why you should stay."

"I have bathed in blood. I am worth less than the common assassin, and I am the ugly creation of a world at war."

"Do you think she doesn't know about you, know your past, and who you are? Do you think she will discard you when she finds out what she already knows?"

"No, she already knows everything, but I can not touch her with this much blood on my hands."

"Don't ever say that, I love you, and I know you love me." This voice was definitely more feminine than the three male voices in the room.

"It is not a question of love. I am evil next to you. I have killed and lived contrary to what you want in your life and world."

"That doesn't matter to me. You don't live that way now."

"I just killed right in front of you, how can you say that." Heero had gotten out of bed, put on some clothes over his bandages and moved to the door but Relena blocked it.

"You did that so he wouldn't kill me." Relena reached out to try and embrace him and pull him close, but just as she got close he drew back as if to protect her from himself. Heero looked as if when he touched her he would destroy her. Relena knew him and decided not to push it. She let him leave.

She didn't see her love until three moths later. She had just about given up hope when Lady Une had let it slip that Heero Yuy was a high ranking Preventor on secret missions but whenever available would do a simple mission to "relax". She had been invited to a party hosted by Quatre and his family in honor of the Preventors and all that they do to protect the peace. When she saw him Heero had been sitting at a table near the front that looked like it seated 10 people. The five pilots were sitting around it at every other seat. A few of the seats in between held women. Duo had Hilde between Heero and himself, Trowa had brought Cathrine, whome everyone knew he thought of as a sister, and Wufei had brought a nice girl whose name was Yin.

When dinner was over and dancing had started all of the pilots had gotten up to dance with their dates except Heero. Relena had sat next to Heero in the seat that an escort of his would sit, but Quatre must have known Heero wouldn't bring anyone so he gave her the seat. Most people were confused as to who the people at the table were and why Quatre would associate with non general ranking officers, a junkyard owner, and a circus performer instead of the head of the Preventors and the richest men in the room. Relena had seen the angry stares from the "influential" people at the lowly "blue collars" sitting with Relena and Quatre. Though she also noticed how a lot of the single women were eyeing Heero.

He looked good in a dress uniform. Very good in fact. He had gotten up to go get a drink when she felt a tap on her shoulder. A slightly older woman, about 20 or so asked if she knew that boy. "Oh, yes, he is a good friend of mine and everyone else who sat at this table." This shocked the woman. How could everyone at the table that included such low people and such high people all be good friends? Answering a second question from the woman Relena stated, "No he isn't married, he is too young, I know he doesn't have a girlfriend, and yes he is a full Colonel in the Preventors just like the other officer at this table, Colonel Chang. His name is Heero Yuy, or at least that is his code name."

This answer had gotten a questioned expression from the woman before she turned back to the small group she was gossiping with. Relena heard, "I'm going to sleep with him tonight." That sentence rose just over the soft dance music. She felt a large amount of anger, jealousy, and…pain rise in her chest.

As Heero returned with a glass of wine for both him and Relena she saw the woman approach him. Heero had set one glass down at his place, then politely and gently handed Relena her wine before turning to the inquiring woman. She was aggressive, a little pushy, and very pretty. Unfortunately pretty didn't do anything for him. She had to be beautiful, something that came naturally, pretty was man made. This woman had tried too hard. She asked for a dance, but he thought better. He didn't like dancing with other women since his dance with Relena the night he saved her from the OZ mobile suit attack on her school. He gave a quick glance at Relena as she got up and went to the bathroom. Unfortunately this didn't go unnoticed by the woman who signaled to her friends and they all descended on the lady's bathroom when Heero turned the woman down a third time and retook his seat.

In the bathroom the group of women surrounded the crying Relena. "What does he see in you? Does he want someone famous? He is too good looking for a celebrity to have. He's mine." These things, worse, and more were said by the women. Relena couldn't take it anymore. She ran out, spotted Quatre and thanked him for a good evening, but she could tell that he knew she was distressed and left quickly, before anyone else would notice.

Heero saw Relena come out of the bathroom obviously she had been crying and was now about to break down. He hurt. He had done that to her. She deserved better than himself, but he wasn't worth that kind of pain. She almost ran out after saying goodbye to Quatre, he started to leave when he was cut off by the same pushy woman. She now had a look of contempt and pride if not a predatory grin. "May I have this dance." It was a statement not a question as she grabbed his hand to try and steer him to the dance floor.

"No." Heero's short reply was final. But the woman seemed angry at where he was obviously headed.

"What does she have that I don't, huh? You want fame? She's a weak famous girl. You want a strong woman who won't cause you a scandal and press for later." Heero gave her a glare that stopped her cold. She had never seen eyes like that. Heero turned and left, but Relena's limo was driving off as he got to the front door. Quatre had smirked as Heero left. Heero was good at details and saw Quatre as he left the room. They both knew what he was doing.

Relena sat crying on her bed when she felt a hand on her shoulder pull her into a hard chest and another arm grip her and hold her in a comforting embrace. She looked up to see Heero's blue eyes looking down at her. "I thought you couldn't be with me?"

"You're happiness is more important to me." That ended the discussion as he bent down and kissed her. He kissed her passionately and then held her close as she fell asleep in his arms. He stayed awake just to feel her in his arms and watch her sleep. The night was safe and peaceful for Relena Dorlian again.

Ok, I know this isn't a very long story, but I told you it wasn't going to be long. It is done now, no more suspense, no more chapters, no new threat. I'll see you around. Thanx for reading.


End file.
